Transition to Power
by Cathy9
Summary: Sam and Mara gear up for Sam to take the oath of office.
1. Now the Fun Starts

November 8, 2020

Sam had forgotten to set his alarm when he crawled into bed earlier that morning. He was still sleeping peacefully when Mara woke up at ten. She was surprised Sam was still in bed and chuckled when she noticed that they were both still dressed. She carefully moved out of his arms and decided to give him a special wake up. She removed her blouse, bra and jeans and straddled him. She leaned down and planted an erotic kiss on his lips before arching her back. Sam's eyes fluttered open and the first sight he saw were her breasts, he slowly lifted his body and left a kiss on each nipple before locking his arms around her neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Good morning sexy."

"Morning, blue eyes."

"I wish you'd wake me up like this every morning."

"I'd be happy to if you didn't get up so damn early."

Sam looked at his watch and couldn't believe his eyes. "Crap, I forgot to set the alarm."

"Sweetie, I don't think the world will end if transition doesn't start today. You could spend the day in bed with me."

"I'd consider it if I didn't already know that you had plans with Abbey today. I could be persuaded to spend an hour in bed with you."

"Fine, if you only want a quickie..."

Sam stopped her with a kiss and had his way with her for a little over an hour. Abbey had been reading in the study when she heard Mara moan. She smiled and tried to continue reading until the noise ruined her concentration. She stood and walked into Matty's room, closed the door and sat on his bed. She couldn't hear anything until she opened the door again. She tried Jenna's room but this time even with the door closed it was obvious what was going on in the master bedroom. She wondered if Mara was aware of how well her voice traveled and decided to let her know later. Abbey went downstairs and sat down on the couch beside her husband.

"Hi Sweet Knees, sounds like our hosts are BBQing." Jed chuckled.

Abbey laughed, "You can hear Mara down here too?"

"Every so often, she's got quite the powerful vocal cords."

"So, did you make lunch arrangements with Leo?"

"Yes, what are you and Mara up to today?"

"Well, if she ever pulls herself away from Sam, we are going shopping then meeting Jenna for high tea. What did Sam win by?"

"358 to 180 and I think the popular vote was 80 something to 50 something million."

"I wish more people would vote."

"Me too, me too. Did you have a chance to speak to Josh's new assistant Amanda?"

"No, why?"

"She's a firecracker. She is going to keep Josh on his toes after she trains him. "

"Trains him? She's obviously a smart girl."

"She's one of Sam's former students. She was in charge of west coast fund raising and during a trip Sam overheard her battling with Josh and she was right. Sam figured she was exactly what Josh needed."

"Lord knows someone has to be around to reign Josh in. He's too smart for his own good sometimes."

"Good morning." Mara announced as she came down the stairs.

"It's almost afternoon Mara." Jed quipped.

"You seem in a better mood this morning."

"Yeah, I'll be ready to go in about ten minutes Abbey."

While Mara went in to the kitchen to have some juice Abbey went upstairs to get her purse. She met Sam coming out of his room.

"That's some grin on your face Samuel. I don't think it has anything to do with your win though."

"No, this is my Mara grin."

"Yes, I heard." She replied before smirking .

Sam blushed, looked down at the ground and fled downstairs to the kitchen. Mara handed him a mug of coffee and gave him a kiss.

"Abbey heard us, well actually you!"

"Relax, she's not going to ground us or give us the birds and bees talk."

"I'm still mortified."

"We'll get over it. Don't be late for dinner."

"I won't, love you."

"Love you too."

When Sam walked into Seaborn for President's office everyone stood up and applauded. His attempts to get everyone to stop were unsuccessful so he waited until they came to an end.

"Thanks folks, now the fun really starts."

"Good afternoon!" Josh said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hungry. I want my regular from Lick's."

"Fine, I'll send Tessa down to get you food. Since you were not here I got your NSA briefing."

"Anything I need to know?"

"No, Toby wants to set the schedule until the inauguration today."

"Let me call Margaret and find out when she's coming in to help Amanda."

"I'm still think I should have the right to pick my assistant!"

"No, end of discussion. You need to call Leslie to find out when professor Mara can hold your classes."

"You do remember what happens when we work together on something, don't you?"

"I've been over this with Mara, the two of you try to kill each other. You haven't succeeded in almost twenty years so I'm not too worried."

"Josh, Toby asked me to print up a calendar. I thought this was a better idea. I also noted the week I'm taking off." Jenna said as she entered her Dad's office and took a seat.

Sam pinned up the three large glossy write on wipe off calendar pages in his office. He picked up the marker and wrote office closed from Dec. 24- 27th and Jan 1-2. He also noted Sam off from Dec. 24- Jan 5th.

"Sam, you can't take 13 days straight off." Josh complained.

"I'm taking Christmas off and then Mara and I are going to Anguilla. I also promised Mara that you and Toby would take one week off before inauguration. So talk to Donna tonight so you can schedule your week off on Monday."

"Sam, there is too much to be done, we can't be taking off for a week!"

"Josh, you and Toby have been working like dogs since January, you need a break. If you want to be employed you will take the week. I know Donna would love to relax at the beach house."

"Josh, I love you but you are nearly impossible to work with when you are completely stressed. We all need time to decompress. Trust me, your mind will work better after a break. I suggest you leave right after I come back."

"You know, Jenna, is right buddy."

"Fine, mark me out for the week after you Jenna."

"One down, one to go." Sam muttered.

"Sam, here is the updated list of the positions you need to fill."

"Thanks Larry, so what job did you take this time?"

"Sec of State." Larry laughed.

Sam looked at the long list of blanks and sighed, not only did he have to find people he trusted, he had to worry about them making it through the Senate confirmation hearings. He saw four blanks that Ainsley would be perfect for but she refused to leave the cushy hours and pay that Mara offered her at the embassy. He picked up his phone and dialed, not expecting to get anywhere but he had to try.

"Hi Nancy."

"Sam, congratulations. I guess you need to schedule our tutor sessions."

"So are you tired of a life of leisure yet?"

"Sam?"

"I need a Secretary of State that actually knows what the hell they are doing, you are the only person for the job. Please Nancy! If you don't accept I'll be forced to give Larry the job."

"Larry? Jenna is more qualified." She chuckled.

"She's got two jobs already. Do you really want to be the one responsible for unleashing Larry on the world?"

"Sam, sweet talking works better than guilt you know."

"Maybe, but I figured I'd save us both time and go for the jugular."

"Lord help me but fine I'll do it."

"I love you Nancy."

"I'm telling Mara on you. I'm free tomorrow at one for your first session."

"Fine, I'll be a well behaved student."

"Yeah, right. See you tomorrow."

"Nancy agreed?" Jenna asked.

"Yes."

"I'll go break the bad news to Larry." Jenna snickered.

Sam crossed out Larry's name and wrote in Nancy McNally beside Secretary of State.

"One down and how many more to go?" Josh asked,

"Too many!"

"I had an idea for your social secretary this morning. What about Deanna? She's strong enough to battle with Mara."

"What about asking her to be Charlie's assistant? You know how important a good assistant is for the DCOS."

"Sam, a brother and sister working that closely together is not a good idea, besides we need someone tough on social."

"Call her in then. I think Ginger wants Angie as her secretary."

"Call Ginger and ask her if she has any ideas and when is she going to grace us with her presence? We also need Carol here from now on."

"I'll call Ginger Dad, I'm not doing anything."

"Kay, so how many calls did I get Josh?"

"About a hundred, most of them from people volunteering to be in the cabinet, to head departments or seek favours."

"Do I give a shit about any of them?"

"No, but I saved a couple of them to give us a good laugh when we get stressed."

"So what's next?"

Matty let himself into the empty mansion. He poured a big glass of chocolate milk and picked up the note on the counter.

Matty,

Abbey and I are out but we should be back around 4:30.

Could you please set up two card tables, where I normally put them and grab the chairs too.

Dinner tonight is for 26, if you want you can make a punch.

I hid a few brownies for you in our normal spot.

I love you, see you soon

Mommy

He finished his milk, found the three brownies, ate two of them and went down to the wine cellar to get the tables. He had just finished setting up the second table when the door bell rang. He looked out the window and smiled.

"Hello, mi amour!" CJ exclaimed and gave him a big hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"Aunty Ceeg, you're early!"

"Yeah, it was a slow day so I decided to knock off early. Whatcha up to?"

"Bringing chairs up from the wine cellar."

"Want a hand?"

"Sure."

Fifteen minutes later all the chairs were set and CJ was eating the last brownie while Matty got to work making a punch. CJ was on her third glass of punch when Matty batted her hand away and made more. Once everything was done they both sat down on the couch to relax.

"Aunty CJ, how come you and Danny never got married?"

"We are both comfortable the way we are. You don't always need a piece of paper."

"Yeah but the paper gets you gifts."

CJ laughed, "Over the years we've received many gifts and I didn't have to look like meringue."

"I think Mommy looked beautiful on her wedding day."

"She did squirt, I'm just not one for fancy dresses."

"What about kids?"

"I would have loved to have a little boy like you but I never got pregnant. I didn't' want to try artificial means so I love my nieces and nephews like crazy instead."

"What about adoption? You'd be a wonderful mother to some child."

"Danny was never crazy about the idea."

"If I was Danny, I'd do anything to make you happy."

"You are so sweet, just like your Daddy."

"Really? Everyone always tells me I'm just like Mommy."

"You are but you also have a lot of Sam in you. What are they doing outside?"

"They are putting up a tall fence on the border of Aunty Ainsley's house and the house on the other side of us. You know Mom bought it last year?"

"Yes, I remember her saying she'd need a replacement for the Ambassador's mansion because she was never giving this place up. She's lucky the Canadian government had no problem with a house switch when and if she ever steps down.

"Mommy always gets what Mommy wants."

"True, she use to say 'Mara sees, Mara likes so Mara takes'. It drove your Dad and Josh crazy."

"Mommy enjoys driving them crazy."

"So do I, so do I."

They heard the door handle turn and looked up. CJ waved while Matty got off the couch and gave his Mom and Abbey a hug.

"Thank you for setting up for me."

"You're welcome, CJ helped me."

"Thank you Ceeg.'

"Anytime Mar. You seem to be in better spirits today."

"That's what happens when you accept the inevitable. Matty you want to help me make dinner?"

"Sure Mommy."

"If you can't find something for CJ and I to do we'll watch you." Abbey added.

"What are we having, anyway?"

"A arugula, clementine and cashew salad that Abbey and Ainsley both love. My spinach, ricotta and three cheese cannelloni with a rose sauce, Ginger is picking up a large raspberry butter cream cake from Cake Love for dessert. "

"Yum, I'll split the cashews and section the clementines."

"Matty can you wash the arugula and Abbey how about boiling me some water while I work on the rose sauce."

"Mom, we have some fresh parmesan in the fridge, it would be good on the salad, I'll use the cheese cutter to get some thin slices."

"Good idea Matty."

Twenty five minutes later all the dinner preparations were done and the cannelloni was put in the oven. Matty's punch got more praise and Ainsley and Michael entered the house from the patio door.

"Something smells wonderful!" Ainsley declared.

"Probably the cannelloni, have a glass of Matty's punch it's awesome."

"Dinner is at six, so what can I snack on?"

"Ainsley, have you ever asked your doctor about having a tape worm?" CJ teased.

"I can make you garlic bread."

"Garlic bread would be great, oh CJ's here, I didn't see her."

CJ rolled her eyes and smirked when Ainsley made a face at her. Matty poured a glass of punch for Ainsley and Michael and then helped his Mom by grating cheese for the bread. Mara prepared the entire loaf but only broiled half of it and brought it out on a tray. Sam and Josh were the last to arrive at 6:05.

"You were about to start dinner without me."

"Yes I was, you had five more minutes to get here. So how was your first day?"

"Hectic, there are so many positions to be filled but Josh agreed to take the week after Jenna off."

"Cool, I'll ambush Toby later. Carol wants to talk to both of us before she leaves. Send Josh down to get some wine. I'll get dinner ready."

Mara was amazed that not one word was said about politics during dinner. Everyone was so busy getting caught up with personal lives that dessert was finished and the talk was still on vacations, children and books. After dinner little groups formed, Jenna and Jacob took all the kids in the backyard and laughter and screams could be heard every so often. Mara had just left the downstairs bathroom when Sam grabbed her and danced her into the kitchen. Carol was sitting on a stool enjoying a glass of punch.

"So what's up doc?" Mara asked.

"I got eighty press calls today alone, all with interview requests. Half of them wanted both of you.

We've got Dateline, 60 Minutes and 20/20, all wanting to dedicate an hour to the Seaborn's. You can pretty much pick your interviewer, the location, the time but please pick one soon so I can announce it and get them off my back."

"To bad Barbara Walters is retired, I always liked her."

"What about Diane Sawyer? I like her." Sam suggested.

"Isn't she just doing specials now?" Mara asked.

"I could call her tomorrow and find out. I'm sure she'd be happy to do the interview."

"If Sam wants Diane, that's fine with me. Actually Leslie called this afternoon to tell me that PR was getting overwhelmed by press requests. Do you want any requests not directly about my Ambassadorship to be forwarded to you?"

"I can't handle them! Sam, Rachel needs to stay to handle senate press since your term isn't over yet and Ginger should stay too. I can join you but I'm going to need help! I need to hire a staff. Mara, you need to hire your own press staff to handle your requests. I can stay tonight to help you and Donna get started, you should ask Abbey to join us and I'm sure CJ would stay too. You know I'll help you all I can Mara, but this one, is my priority."

"Yeah, the shine is off, I went from Senator to President Elect to This One." Sam laughed.

"I'll go let Donna know, Abbey is staying here and I'll go ask CJ to help. Can we start now because I'm going to be grumpy and sleepy by midnight."

"Trust me, you don't want to deal with her then." Sam teased.

"Sure, I told Ted he'd be going home alone with Lucy and Aidan."

November 11, 2020

Remembrance Day always made Mara miss Ottawa even though she hadn't attended a wreath laying ceremony in nineteen years. At 11 am five minutes of silence began in the Embassy and Mara's nostalgic mood took over for the rest of the day. Leslie had learned long ago not to schedule anything on that day because she was always distracted and a million miles away. Her thoughts of skating down the Rideau canal the first day it opened were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey Mara, can I work for you?" Ginger asked with a sigh.

"Oh no, what did Sam do this time?"

"He's making me hire five secretaries, well four and an assistant."

"You don't want to work for me, I laid everything on Donna's head. She'd be planning my demise if she had the time."

"Josh offered Deanna the social secretary position but she turned it down a few hours ago."

"I guess that means Donna offered her my deputy COS position. Deanna called me and I told her we could use her and she should call Donna. I couldn't let her take a job knowing I'd be bitching at her all the time."

"Yeah but now I have to find your whipping person. Who in their right mind wants to deal with you when you're pissed?"

"I guess you'll need to hire someone knowing that there is going to be a high turnover rate."

"Yeah, that's helpful! I don't care that all these people are going to funnel things through me, I don't need to hand pick them to work with them. I already have my assistant."

"What about asking the people who currently hold the positions if they'd like to stay on?"

"Good idea, if even one says yes my life would be easier. Can I use your phone to call the White House transition office?"

"Sure."

Ginger got off the phone with a smile on her face. "I can go over now and speak to them all. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

A few hours later two embassy employees took a chance and asked Leslie if it was possible to see the Ambassador. Leslie figured since Mara wasn't doing anything it would be fine. The buzzer went on Mara's phone.

"Yeah Leslie?"

"Joy from economic development and Sandy from passport control would like to see you."

Mara recognized Sandy but didn't know who Joy was. "Sure but could you pull Joy's profile and bring it to me first."

"You got it."

Leslie printed the profile and brought it into Mara. She read it to give her an idea of who Joy was and what she did. Once she was done she buzzed Leslie who let the girls in.

"Thank you for seeing us Ambassador." Sandy stated.

"No problem, what can I do for you?"

"We were wondering who we should contact if we are interested in working in the First Lady's office?" Sandy asked.

"I assume you mean my office?"

"Yes." Joy replied.

"You do realize that the job would only be temporary, eight years at the most."

"Yes, while we enjoy our jobs here, working in the First Lady's office sounds like it will be more challenging." Joy answered.

"Well, the person you need to talk to is Donna Lyman. If you could give me a copy of your resume this week I can pass it on. Joy, you must know Ryan Gauthier?"

"Yes, of course."

"Give him a copy of your resume too. He'll know what to do with it."

"Thank you." Joy wondered what Ryan had to do with her working in the White House.

"I actually have a copy of my resume now." Sandy said.

"Great, I'll take it from you. Joy how about you?"

"I have it downstairs."

"Go get it, leave it with Leslie and make sure Ryan gets a copy."

"Thank you."

"Thank you, very much."

Mara escorted them out the door and called Ryan to let him know why he'd be getting Joy's resume and that he should tell Ginger what he knew about Joy. She remembered that Josh would be over for his first lesson and called Donna to let her know Josh would bring home a resume for her. She finished creating the worksheets for Josh and pulled some past incidents to give him an idea of information he'd be getting in the situation room. Her door opened and Josh strutted in exactly on time carrying an extra large Tim Horton's coffee and a Beavertail.

"I thought we could share the tail Teach."

"What I don't merit a drink?"

"You hate coffee, it's still too warm for hot chocolate and you've got a mini fridge in here."

"Fine, have a seat. I hope you've read the manual several times."

"Yes, though staying awake was an issue."

"Any questions?"

"No."

Mara handed Josh a sheet with 25 questions on it. "Simple test, circle the section you think the term belongs in."

Josh groaned but took the page, grabbed a pen and started. He found the first five questions very easy and the progressively got harder until Josh was outright guessing at the last three. He handed Mara the page back and started eating the Beaver Tail before there was none left. Mara marked it quickly and handed it back to Josh.

"Not bad, you got 19 confused and how does 23 sound like military transport?"

Josh looked at the test and grinned when he realized 2 of his three guesses were right. He scanned 19 and realized that he did indeed get two terms mixed up.

'21 out of 25, not too shabby."

"Yeah but Sam got 23. Every test you get Sam will take too."

"Next time I'm going to kick his ass and he'll never be ahead of me again." Josh responded.

The idea of a competition fueled Josh's ego as Mara knew it would. She handed him a situation briefing to read and pulled out a licorice lollipop from her desk. Josh read it and looked up.

"Sam wasn't kidding you are addicted to those licorice lollipops. So what am I suppose to do with this?"

"Do you understand it all?"

"Yeah."

"So what would you recommend then?"

"That we wait and see and send a message that we are monitoring the situation closely."

"So a doubling of troops on the border doesn't concern you?"

"Well now that you mention it...yeah it would concern me a bit."

"A bit? Joshua, I'd recommend activating our nearest destroyer and sending it straight into the area! Once it arrives a military training exercise would begin. With that many troops moving on the boarder your message has to be back off or else!"

"Oh."

"Josh you and I are going to create three lists of situations and necessary responses. Diplomatic measures, warning measures and action measures. We'll start with action measures and then sub divide in terms of severity. So give me one reason to take action?"

"Firing on a civilian or military aircraft."

"Of course, what else?"

An hour later Josh left the office feeling less than confident and crossed the street to tackle issues he had a firm grasp on. When he walked in, Jenna and Toby were arguing about something and from the look on Toby's face, he wasn't the one winning. Carol looked like she had a headache while Ed and Larry argued about when the first statement should be made. Sam was rubbing at his neck with one hand while flipping through papers with the other.

"Sam, I've got a great idea. We handle everything but the situation room. Mara handles all that stuff, we both know she'll do the job faster and a hell of a lot better. Not to mention the fact that she'll scare the crap out of everyone."

"Josh while every word you say is true there are two problems. The first is the fact that she has a full time job. The second problem is a little thing called a coup d'etate. She wasn't elected to run the country, hell she's not even American."

"Can't we draft a little law to take care of that second problem?"

"You think I didn't look into that already? It's impossible. Here are my short lists for 8 key positions. Look them over."

"So how did your tutorial go?"

"Pretty good, Nancy is tough on me though. It's as if she's forgotten I haven't done any of this in twelve years. I would have been in big trouble if Mara hadn't included me in decisions she's been making over the years."

"What on earth are Toby and Jenna fighting about?"

"I don't know but I can hear them every so often. So how was Prof. Whitford?"

"She told me I was an idiot twice but she put it gently."

"Well we better get back to work. I promised I'd be home by 5:30."

"I guess if this transition doesn't kill us we might be able to govern. I never thought we'd get a democratic house and senate."

"The senate surprised me too. Back to work."


	2. Keeping Ginger Sane

November 24, 2020

"I can finally get some work done without your daughter poking her nose into my business."

"Toby, when she pokes her nose in, it's because she has an idea. She's proven that she knows of what she speaks." Sam stated.

"She's too young to know as much as she does. She's a bigger freak than you!"

"She watched Mara in action during her formative years. It rubbed off on her, her killer instinct is as sharp as Mar's."

"She annoys me."

"Toby, everyone annoys you. So what week are you taking off?"

"I'll take the second week of December."

"Go put it on the schedule now. So what did you come in here for?"

Jacob noticed Jenna's cell phone on the counter and checked to see where she was. He stepped out on the patio and smiled when he saw her entering the crystal blue waters. They had been in Anguilla for three days and he understood why Sam and Mara loved it so much. It was like being on your own private island where clothes were optional. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of seeing Jenna in nothing but a tiny thong. This trip marked many firsts for him. His first trip to Anguilla, the first time on a private beach, the first time he made love in the surf and on the sand and the first time he placed a call to Sam.

Sam had just come back from a quick lunch with Mara and was working on finding a Secretary of Agriculture when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Seaborn, it's Jacob."

"Hi Jacob, is something wrong?"

"No Sir, everything is great in fact. I understand why you never want to leave this paradise."

"Yes, it's heaven on earth. What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I should have done this in person, but I love your daughter with all my heart and I'd like your permission to ask her to marry me tonight."

"It's about bloody time! Jacob you've waited thirteen years, you have to be the most patient man on earth. I'd be thrilled to welcome you to the family, son."

"Thank you so much Sir, I promise I'll make her happy."

"I know you will Jacob. Please stop calling me Sir though, it's Sam."

"Yes Sir... I mean Sam. Well I better hang up before she notices me on the phone."

"I hope she says yes."

"Me too, me too, bye."

Jacob put the phone down, poured them each a glass of lemonade and brought it out to the beach. Jenna was just leaving the water. She took a long sip and then picked up her bottle of sunscreen.

"Care to apply this to my entire body?"

"It's a tough job but I guess I'm the only one around who can do it." Jacob chuckled.

"You can start with my breasts." She purred.

"Your wife is the most annoying, pain in the ass, know it all bitch that ever lived!" Josh shrieked as he walked in to Sam's office.

"Tough tutoring session?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"I can't wait to call an air strike on her!"

"Take a few deep breaths, finish my coffee and tell me what the hell happened." Sam replied calmly.

"We've spent almost two weeks dealing with situations that require immediate action. Then she gives me a situation and reams me out for suggesting the military gets involved. She spent twenty minutes lecturing me on using diplomacy. "

"What was the situation?"

After Josh gave him all the information, he sighed. "Josh, the first question you are suppose to ask yourself is, will diplomatic measures work. If you had asked yourself that Mara wouldn't have gone gazebo on your ass. She was testing you to see if you were really getting a hand on things and all you did was show her you thought brute force was the answer. Did you really think or did you just assume it would be the same as the other situations you'd been working on?"

"I listened but I guess I assumed too."

"Josh, you can't assume anything in there. I'm counting on you to give me an informed opinion."

"Sam, I suck at this!"

"Then you are just going to have to learn how to not suck! Josh, I have faith in you. You've got to check your ego at the door and absorb everything you can from one of the world's foremost authorities. Mara would have never agreed to this if she thought you were hopeless! She knows what you are capable of and giving her far less than your best is going to bring out the beast in her."

Sam's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sam, I want the real Josh to show up tomorrow, not his idiot pod!"

"Yes dear, I'll be home for dinner. I have some news for you."

"I hope it's good news after suffering through One Fry today."

"It is, see you later."

Sam hung up the phone, smiled and gave his attention back to Josh.

"Mara wants the real Josh to show up tomorrow not pod Josh."

"How about you go over there right before my session and go down on her so she'll be in a better mood for my lesson."

"Do you really think she wouldn't see right through that little plan?"

"Maybe but even if she did she'd still be coming off a high and be a little distracted."

"Josh, sex doesn't have that lasting effect on her. Why do you think she withholds on me when she's really pissed? It drives me insane but it doesn't frustrate her."

"Did you have to go marry the world's most complicated woman?"

"Yeah, now let's get back to staffing."

"What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" He asked.

"Nothing, Mara isn't even doing a turkey."

"I keep forgetting you celebrate Thanksgiving in October. So we are working on Friday then?"

"Yes, now can we get back to filling my cabinet."

Meanwhile, Ginger was sitting behind Sam's desk in his senate office reading the notes Debbie had sent her about running the President's office. She'd hired Joy from the embassy as one of the research secretaries. The present scheduling secretary's assistant accepted the scheduling secretary position and recommended her own assistant from the communications department. After meeting with her for thirty minutes Ginger hired her. She still needed another research secretary and she wondered if she would ever fill the social position.

For the first time since she started working for Sam, almost nineteen years ago Ginger, was dreading going to work each morning. Ryan had noticed her lack of enthusiasm but she never wanted to talk about what was bothering her. Samantha knew something was wrong and decided to do something about it, behind her mother's back. She had asked Ginger if she could drop by after school. She skipped her last period class and walked into the office. Her mother had her head down on the desk and she didn't look happy.

"Headache Mom?"

"Hey Sweetie, yeah I have a headache. How did your math test go?"

"It went really well, I got my history essay back too."

"A?"

"Of course, do I ever get another grade in history?"

"No, do you want to quit school and be my social secretary?"

"Really, that would be so...wait a second, the social secretary schedules and accepts events on the President's behalf right?"

Ginger knew her daughter had clued in already but answered her anyway, "Yes."

"That would involve Aunty Mara, probably an angry Aunty Mara so I think I'll stick with school."

"This job is going to be the death of me." Ginger sighed.

"I'll let you get back to work. I'm going to sit at your desk."

Sam waited a few minutes and once she was sure her Mom was not going to come out she gave Matty a call on his cell .

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"I need a favour from you."

"What?"

"Can I have your Dad's private cell number, I need to talk to him."

"He's still in the transition office, try this number first. If he doesn't pick up then here is the cell number."

"Thanks Matty, you want to go see a movie tonight?"

"Sure, I should be home in fifteen minutes, call me."

"Kay."

Samantha tried the office number and was taken aback when Sam answered.

"Hi ya, Uncle Sam."

"Sam my darling, how are you?"

"Not good actually."

"What's wrong? Can I help you?"

"Sam, my mom is miserable. I've never seen her like this. If you were anyone else, I'd tell her she had to quit to save her sanity. You have to figure out a way to make this better or I will tell her to quit."

"Sweetie, I had no idea she was miserable. Do you know what is bothering her?"

"She's overwhelmed and totally stressed out. Have you ever heard of a head hunter Sam? Trying to find a social secretary is killing her. She's your assistant not the head of HR!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this. I can't loose your Mom."

"Do something quickly."

"Thanks for calling me. I promise I won't let your Mom know you called."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye Sam."

Sam made a few calls and looked at the calendar in his office. He looked at his watch and called Mara to let her know that he'd be a little late for dinner and headed over to his senate office. When he arrived he waved at Rachel and gave Samantha a hug. He headed to his office and looked at Ginger through his open door, she looked exhausted, miserable and frazzled.

"Hey gorgeous!"

Ginger looked up and put a fake smile on, "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I was sitting in my office and realized I owed you a huge apology."

"Huh?"

"I insisted that Josh and Toby took a week off before transition was over so they had time to relax and refresh themselves. I forgot that you've been working your ass off for me without a break. Take the rest of the week off and on Monday I want you to advise me of what week you are going to take."

"But Sam there is so..."

"Don't worry about it, don't worry about anything. Now scram before I tie you up and carry you out over my shoulder."

Ginger laughed for the first time in a week. "Thanks boss, happy Thanksgiving."

Sam gave her a big hug and a kiss, "Happy Thanksgiving Ginger Ale."

When Sam walked into the mansion Mara and Matty were already eating. Sam gave his wife a kiss and went to get his dinner. He sat down and was allowed to have a few bites before the questions started.

"So why were you late?"

"I'll tell you later. How was school Matty?"

"Fine, I'm bored out of my mind still though. Could you both think about letting me be home, well actually embassy schooled? Jenna got to do all these independent studies that were interesting and challenging."

"I promise we'll think about it. So what was your good news Samuel?"

"Jacob call me to ask for Jenna's hand in marriage."

"No way!" Matty exclaimed.

"God, I hope she says yes."

"Me too." Sam replied.

"Do you think I'll get to be in the bridal party?"

"I don't know Sweetie, but I wouldn't be surprised if you are."

"Oh geez, I better get going, see you later."

"Matty, you have school tomorrow so be home by ten."

"Yes Mommy."

"Where is he going?"

"To the movies with Sam. So why were you late?"

"I stopped by to give Ginger the rest of the week off and to tell her I wanted her to take a week off too."

"That was a good idea, she came over to ask me for a job the other day."

"She looked so miserable when I walked into the office. I can't loose her."

"Then I suggest you let her off the hook for hiring the secretaries."

"Yeah, I'm handing that responsibility over to professionals."

"That's the best idea you've had in some time."

Sam looked at his watch and smiled, "So we have the house to ourselves for almost four hours. How about a debate Mrs. Seaborn?"

"I'll think about it after I have a long relaxing bubble bath."

"Can I join you?"

"Sam, I want to relax not have tub sex."

"I promise to behave, I'll even give you a neck massage. Hmm I have to make a call then I'll join you."

"Fine but if you start anything I will hut you."

Sam went into the kitchen and gave Ainsley a call asking her to help him out with his latest plan. It took him ten minutes and a fair amount of money to convince Ainsley to do his bidding. He hurried upstairs, shed his clothes and slid into the tub behind Mara. He started massaging her neck and gradually worked his way down her body.

"Sam, my neck isn't that far down." Mara muttered with her eyes still closed.

Sam returned his hands to her neck, "I wonder what Jenna and Jacob are doing right now?"

"Hopefully, they are having hot sex celebrating their engagement." Mara replied, forgetting who she was talking to.

Sam's fingers stopped moving immediately. "Well that just killed the mood, you can have your bath back to yourself."

Mara rolled her eyes and sunk down further into the bubbles. When she was finished she dried off, grabbed the bottle of her satsuma orange body lotion and wandered the house naked until she found her husband.

"Moisturize me."

Sam grinned until he heard Jenna saying the same thing in his mind. The grin disappeared from his face and he clinically applied the lotion to her entire body and handed her the bottle back. Mara gave him a strange look, shrugged her shoulders and went upstairs to change for bed. She came back down ten minutes later in her silk pajamas and sat on the other end of the couch reading.

Matty came home a little after ten, handed his Mom the last of his Junior Mints and explained the plot of the movie to them.

"Mommy?"

"Yes my love?"

"Are we doing anything for Yankee Thanksgiving?"

"Nope."

"No turkey, no gingerbread cake?"

"Nope."

"It's Thanksgiving day for Dad though."

"If your Dad wants to spend 6 hours in the kitchen he is welcome to. I'm having dinner at the Old Ebbitt."

"Could you please make gingerbread cake for me? You know how much I love it! Please Mommy?"

Mara groaned, she could never resist her son in full pleading mode. "I'll think about it."

"Think about how much it would please your only son."

"Matty, you are laying it on a little too thick. Not another word or I'll change my mind."

"Kay, I'm going to get ready for bed. Are you going to tuck me in?"

"Yes, holler when you are ready."

"You know, gingerbread would make your only husband really happy too."

"Not you too! I should have never spoiled you rotten. Making a holiday dinner with all the fixings is exhausting, especially with no help and just the three of us."

"I can live without everything but the cake."

"I said I'd think about it."

Half an hour later Matty announced he was ready for bed.

"I'm going to bed too, don't stay up too late."

The next day, Ginger was flipping through the TV channels when there was a knock on her door. She got up, looked through the window and blinked.

"Ainsley what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up. Hurry or we'll be late."

"Late for what?"

"A full day at the spa for us both courtesy of Samuel Norman Seaborn."

"Really, wow! I just have to put shoes on and leave a note for Sam."

"I don't think I've ever had a day at the spa." Ginger gushed once in the car.

"Your kidding! Yeah you did, remember when Mara took us for CJ's birthday a few years ago?"

"I remember I stayed home with a temperature and an aching body."

"Oh, well you'll enjoy this. You can pick out any treatments you want. I'd recommend the facial, full body massage, hot rock treatment and the floral soak. We don't have to do the same thing but it is more fun having someone to talk to."

"All of that sounds amazing to me. How long will we be there?"

"If we add a mani and pedi and include lunch we should be there until five."

"Well we have to eat, I haven't even had breakfast."

"There's a McDonald's up the street, I think we can still make breakfast."

Ainsley ordered breakfast for them both in the drive thru and they ate it on the way to the spa. Ginger fell asleep so many times that Ainsley started to call her Sleepy.

"I don't ever recall feeling that relaxed in my entire life." Ginger said on the way home.

"I still can't get over how quickly you kept falling asleep."

"Well when all the stress has left your body you feel pretty fantastic. Thank you so much for taking me to the spa."

"You're welcome, I think I'll demand Sam send me back for my birthday."

"I can't wait that long, I'll tell Sam I want a spa day every few months for Christmas."

"That's an even better idea. Well here we are, I had fun today Sleepy."

"Me too Ainsley, we'll have to do this again. Have a good Thanksgiving."

"You too, see ya."

Ginger almost floated up the stairs and into her house. Ryan has just arrived home and gave his wife a long kiss.

"You look radiant, our daughter tells me Sam sent you to a spa."

"Yes, he wants to make sure I don't quit on him. This was a good way to ensure that. I can't remember when I felt this relaxed. I fell asleep several times during the different massages."

"Mom I ordered dinner, it's staying warm in the oven. I'll get it ready."

"Thanks Sweetie."

Sam picked up the phone and called the mansion.

"Hello?"

"Hi Matty, is your Dad home yet?"

"No, is something wrong?"

"No, just tell him that he did good."

"What?"

"He'll understand."

"Kay, talk to you later."

When Sam arrived home, Matty passed on the message which put a smile on his Dad's face. He was starting to have faith that transition wasn't going to kill them.


	3. It's All About the Food

December 10, 2020.

"Now remember Dad, I don't want anyone knowing I'm engaged. Also lay off the stories of my power puff days."

"How about I don't even acknowledge that I have a daughter." Sam asked exasperated.

"That's fine with me. What are you wearing?"

"I thought I'd go naked."

"You are going to be the death of me yet!"

"Right back at you kiddo. I'm going home now."

"I'll pray you don't do or say something stupid."

"You'd be better off praying that I don't fire your ass." Sam countered.

"Sam, you were suppose to be out of here five minutes ago. You sure you don't want me to stand around behind scenes?"

"Josh, I'm perfectly capable of charming Diane Sawyer in my own home. It's nice to know you all have such little faith in me!"

"It's not that, it's just that this is a huge interview."

"I know that, now good bye."

Sam made it home by 2:30. Diane Sawyer and her crew were due to arrive at 3:30 and the interview was scheduled to begin a little after four. Mara had insisted on decorating the house over the weekend and it looked perfect. He turned on the garland lights that followed the railing from upstairs to down and turned on the Christmas tree. He made himself a bagel with cream cheese and went upstairs to change. Mara had left out his blue jeans and a black cable knit sweater. He changed and checked the messages on the answering machine.

At 3:25 there was a knock on the door and Sam waved at the agent who ushered Diane and a crew of four into the house.

"Hello Diane, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. Have you decided where you'd like to conduct the interview?"

"The living room is the biggest space."

"Go ahead and set up guys."

"Hi, I'm Sam and you are?" He asked of the crew.

"Paul, the sound engineer, Mike is on lighting and camera 2, Fred is on camera 1 and Dave is on everything else."

"Nice to meet you all. Sorry Diane but Mara isn't here yet."

"That's fine, we still have some time. How about we start the pre interview."

"Sure, can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Guys if you want anything just let me know."

"Thanks." Fred replied for the foursome.

Mara and Matty walked in the door at 4:05.

"Sorry sweetie, we were delayed."

"That's code for they thought they'd run in and out of the bookstore and they spent an hour instead." Sam told Diane.

"Dad, it was only 54 minutes."

"Well I stand corrected then."

"Sorry Diane, I'll be down in five minutes." Mara ran up the stairs, kicked off her boots and socks went to the bathroom and came back downstairs.

"I'm going next door Mommy."

"Kay, I'll close the back door after you."

Mara looked in the fridge and made herself a bagel with cream cheese and cucumber.

"Sorry Diane but I'm hungry."

"That's OK."

Mara sat down in Sam's lap and kissed him hello.

"So how was your day?" She asked between bites.

"Trying, Toby called me five times before I just stopped answering the phone, Jenna was really irritating me and Josh was no better."

"Sounds like my day, everyone wants me now so they can check out for Christmas and none of them are in good moods. They didn't appreciate my cracks about getting coal in their stockings either."

Mara finished her bagel and had a few sips of her Dr. Pepper. She got off Sam and they both sat down on the couch and the interview began..

"What was the most difficult aspect of the campaign?"

"Being away from Mara and Matty. I would count down the seconds until I saw them."

"What has been the most difficult for you both since Election day?"

"It has to be the sheer number of people I have to appoint and then pray they pass the Senate confirmation hearings. My Senior Staff was a breeze."

"Moving or turning around and having Secret Service agents jump to follow me. I completely understand why they are necessary, but they still cramp my style and annoy me to no ends."

"Then again many, many things annoy Mara so ..."

"Yes, like my husband's lame attempts at being funny." Mara countered.

Sam rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out sideways at his wife which brought a large smile to Diane's face.

"People who know you, cite your playful nature as one of the reasons your marriage has been so successful. Why do you think your marriage has been a success?"

"Truthfully, we ignore each other a lot. You learn to pick your battles and ignore the rest. We are each other's sounding boards, we still love each other passionately and we laugh a lot."

"I think that we both love each other so completely and totally that even when we want to kill each other that love reminds you how lucky you are." Sam added.

"You want to kill each other?"

"Oh sure, no one can drive either of us crazier than the other. Sam's usual line started as I can think of five ways to kill you right now, but I wouldn't get away with any of them, so you get to live. Now he just says five ways Mara, five ways."

"Mara kicks me out of bed and if she is livid I get kicked out of the house. It blows over eventually."

The interview lasted an hour and a half and all parties thought it went extremely well. The interview was scheduled to air the following Thursday at nine. Mara and Sam went over to Ainsley's for dinner and brought Matty back with them.

"So how did it go?" Matty asked.

"Fine, the questions were pretty good, a mix of serious and lighter questions. We talked about you."

"Great, as if I'm not teased enough as it is"

"Is that why you want to be embassy schooled Sweetie?" Mara asked.

"No, it's just annoying, I ignore it. I really am bored out of my skull."

"Well we have been thinking about it and I've started to look into it just so you know."

"Cool."

"Matty, Saturday is our shopping trip. We'll go get Noah and Donna will give us breakfast. We can get lunch while we are shopping."

"Cool Dad. I'm going to play on my computer."

"I couldn't say it earlier but you look good enough to eat." Sam said.

"Leslie said I reminded her of cotton candy."

"You are definitely giving off that vibe in that pink angora sweater."

"Can you believe Donna is already getting questions about what I'll wear to the inauguration?"

"What did Donna say?"

"That I'd probably open my closet an hour before hand and pick something out."

"Well that is what you'll do."

"I know, all this interest crap is already annoying me."

"I think I know what we can get Matty for Christmas."

"What?"

"Ainsley tells me that they were watching a show on house pets the other day and Matty said he wished he had a pet. Ainsley told him about Killer and she said he wished Killer was still alive. I know how you felt about replacing him then and I agreed but it's been thirteen years."

"Do we really want a new pet with all the craziness going on? Maybe for his birthday, once things have settled down."

"So you'll think about it?"

"Sure, I think a cat is easier because you don't have to walk them. How much to you want to bet Matty will pick a black cat?"

"Oh I'm sure he will. How about we get him some books about cats and how to care for them. He won't get an actual cat but he'll know one is on the way."

"I'm willing to go along with that. I'll go get the books this week. I think you want a cat who will sit on your desk in the oval like Killer did."

"We all got a kick out of Killer's visits. CJ was always paranoid about him when he'd jump up to visit Gail. The closest he ever got was sticking his nose in the top of the fish bowl."

"She forgot that he was use to fish with Winston and Wanda. It would be nice to have a fur ball running around again. I just wish I didn't get so attached to them."

"I know, for you it felt like you lost a child and for me it was like loosing a friend. They become part of your family."

"Have I told you lately how happy I am that you are my family?"

"Only ever time you smile at me. You bring the drama but you also brought me a love I had never known."

"Keep talking like that Seaborn and I'll let you have your way with me."

"When is the Rugrat going to bed?"

Mara looked at her watch, "He should be in bed in an hour and asleep in about two."

"I have to wait two hours?"

"Sam, you make it sound like it's forever."

"I guess I'll have to be satisfied with making out."

Half an hour later Matty came bounding down the stairs and stopped short when he noticed his parents were making out.

"Geez Louise, couldn't you like hold off until I went to bed?"

"Go to bed Rugrat." Sam replied.

"Mommy!"

Mara stopped kissing Sam and turned to face her son. "Yes my Love?"

"Sam, is going to Beaches Turks and Caicos the week before the inauguration and wants me to go with her. Can I?"

"Sweetie, I'll have to talk to Ginger and see if you are even invited first."

"It has to be fine or Sam wouldn't have asked me."

"I'll talk to Ginger tomorrow."

"Kay, what am I allowed to eat?"

"The chocolate chip cookies."

"Matty bring me several, I thought all baked goods were off limits."

"No, they are the only cookies not on the banned list."

Matty came back with two handfuls of cookies and handed one set to his Dad.

"Mommy, I can't help you with party prep if we are shopping on Saturday."

"That's OK sweetie, Jenna is coming over. When you get home you can help."

"When are Grandma and Grandpa coming in?"

"Saturday night, they are having dinner with CJ and Danny then CJ will bring them over."

"What about Aunty Dani and them?"

Mara couldn't help laugh at the look on his face. She was actually glad she didn't have to put up with her annoying nieces this year.

"They are not coming down."

"Yahoo, well I'll miss Aunty Dani but..."

"I hear you Rugrat." Sam chuckled.

"Well I better get back to Sam, she's still on IM."

Monday at noon

"So what are we having for lunch?" Toby asked as he brushed past Josh to feast on party leftovers.

"I have absolutely no idea. Mara and Matty were fighting over the feta cheese things and Abbey felt sorry for me so she made me a care package."

"Those feta things were good, I hope there are some cheese balls and pinwheel wraps." Josh stated.

"Dad?"

"Yes Jenna?"

"I grabbed the wrong container this morning, I have nothing but desserts how about I share with you and ..."

"A buffet is fine with me. Get in here." Toby commanded.

Toby slapped Jenna's hand when she went for the only mini chicken salad in a crispy potato tart. Josh used the confusion to swipe a hand full of cheese balls while Sam picked up a grilled vegetable pinwheel wrap. When everything was gone and Jenna opened the dessert container Sam grabbed the only caramel brownie and two chocolate cherry chews. Josh and Toby were both collecting rum balls and Jenna scooped up the ainse cookies dusted in icing sugar.

"We should all be feeling sick soon." Jenna commented as she popped a mini ameretto cookie into her mouth.

"I wonder who won the feta things." Josh asked.

"I bet Abbey stepped in and split them evenly."

"I wouldn't count on it Dad, Abbey really liked those herself. I've got some at home."

"I'm coming over for dinner then." Josh teased.

Carol stuck her head in the office, "Feeding time at the zoo is over. Get back to work people!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss?" Josh asked.

"Joshua bite me! Your calls were piling up and Amanda was starving so your phone is just ringing and annoying the crap out of everyone."

"Josh go." Sam sighed.

"My day is over, I'm going shopping, see ya later tonight Dad."

"Later gator."

"I've got work to do." Toby mumbled and left leaving Sam in blissful silence.

A few hours later Mara walked into Sam's office and stood in front of his desk waiting for him to look up at her.

"Hey Baby, what are you doing here? Wow!"

"Wow what?"

She was wearing a brown skirt, teal cashmere sweater and teal silk heels that he knew had belonged to her grandmother.

"You look like a movie star."

"Ah, thanks. I thought you should see the books I got for Matty. I've already signed them. If you like this outfit you'll love what Cheryl is sending me. She found this gorgeous dress in a vintage shop in London. It's very Doris Day."

"So I shouldn't be surprised that we will be watching a Doris Day movie tonight."

"Any requests?"

"Just your crazy popcorn mix, is there any taco dip left?"

"That depends on what Jed and Abbey decide to snack on today."

"I think movie night should be brought back in the White House. We can alternate picking titles every week."

"Sounds good to me, since you'll be the chief cook and bottle washer I'll let you go first."

"Oh the pressure!" Sam joked.

"You're a geek. So are you going to look at the books or what?"

"Oh yeah, once again you distracted me."

"You are weak Mr. Seaborn."

"But you love me anyway." Sam said with a smile.

"Yes, yes I do. I'm going to go irritate Josh while you look a the books."

"The two of you will never grow up." Sam sighed.

"Nope, growing up isn't very fun."

Sam looked back at the file he'd been reading over, the short list for Attorney General. Growing up is no fun, he thought and opened the first book The Wonderful World of Cats.


	4. Christmas Morning

December 25 2020

Sam woke up at 7 am and couldn't fall back to sleep. At 7:30 he gave up, slid on his robe and wandered down to the kitchen for some coffee.

"Merry Christmas, Samuel."

Sam smiled, "Merry Christmas, Abbey. Could you pour me a mug?' He asked since she was standing beside the coffee maker.

"I guess Mara was asleep the second her head hit the pillow."

"Oh yeah, I went to tuck Matty in and by the time I made it back to our room she was snoring."

"I thought I'd find Matty down here."

"He knows that Mara won't get up before ten so he's finally clued in and won't be up before 9:30. I hope we'll be invited to share Christmas with you next year."

"Of course Sam, we love having you here at the farm. I hear you are getting Matty a cat."

"He probably won't get it for several months, I didn't think a new kitten and adjusting to the White House were a good idea."

"As long as you don't keep him waiting too long. That daughter of yours still hasn't told me how Jacob proposed to her."

"I could tell you, but she tells it better. I suggest withholding her present, that should do the trick."

"How did Mara, guilt you into going to Anguilla?"

"There is never any guilt involved in Anguilla, I love it there as much as Mar does. It was actually my idea since it would be our last chance before I'm sworn in. Security triples once I take the oath."

"I certainly remember that part. Matty and I were drawing up plans of what we'll do while you are gone. Jenna is going to stay until the 30th she said."

"Yeah, she's throwing a New Year's Eve party at her house in Montreal. I can't believe how fast they are growing Abbey. It seems like only a few years ago that I was finding Jenna's crazy pencils in my hand and Matty couldn't hold his head up on his own. Where did the time go?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that one. I also wish I discovered the fountain of youth like the two of you did. You both still look like 30 year old kids."

"Thanks, but I wish my body would let me believe that. My back aches, I can tell if it's going to rain by how much my ankle hurts and last time I took Mara out for a night of dancing, I could barely get out of bed the next morning and I still felt it a week later."

"I could make a joke about your sex life but it's too early in the morning." Abbey said with an impish grin.

"No pain from sex, I'll really know I'm old when that starts happening."

"Hey Dad, Abbey, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Sweetie. We were just talking about you. Were your ears burning?"

"Were you telling Abbey about how I locked you in your office?"

"No, but I want to hear that story too. I was complaining that you never told me how Jacob proposed to you."

"I'll tell you in exchange for a mug of coffee."

"Start your story Missy and if you do a god job I'll hand over the coffee."

"Abbey that's cruel." Jenna replied with a grin.

"Hey your loving Father told me I should withhold your Christmas presents."

"Dad just wants to get back at me for the office incident."

"Abbey how about we all watch Bambi today and..."

"I hate you."

"Right back at you Sweetie."

"I'm still waiting for the story Jenna."

"We were at the beach house and Jacob had lied to me and told me we were going out for dinner.

So I put on a dress and heels and when I came downstairs the table was set for dinner with candles, flowers and music playing. He ordered a four course dinner from the islands best restaurant. When I asked him about going out, he said he wanted to surprise me. After an amazing meal, he turned up the stereo and we went on the patio to dance beneath the stars. Jacob suggested going for a stroll in the surf so I kicked off my shoes and left my dress on the patio. He chuckled and led me to the water. We strolled for a few minutes and watched the stars. A shooting star passed by and he decided it had to be the perfect time."

"He didn't know there would be a shooting star?"

"No, he planned on waiting until we made it back to the house. So he dropped down on one knee and told me that he couldn't remember not loving me and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Jacob said that he had Sam's blessing and if I said yes there was a pretty engagement ring in it for me. I laughed and asked to see the ring first. We both started laughing and I told him I'd love to be his wife. He put the ring on my finger and told me that he never envisioned me being naked and backlit by the moon but he wasn't going to complain."

"You neglected to tell me the naked part." Sam muttered.

"Ignore your father, go on."

"We made out for awhile then Jacob picked me up, carried me home and brought me to bed."

"And that is more than enough information for me. I'm going to wake Matty up."

They watched Sam leave and chuckled, "So is the sex good?"

"Abbey!"

"Oh please Jenna, I've been called many things in my lifetime but never a prude."

"The sex is very good and unlike Mara, the world can't hear me having it. It's a good thing, since Jacob is in a condo with thin walls."

"Yes I've heard her in the throws, I wouldn't be surprised if Ainsley and Tom can't hear her."

"Ainsley isn't exactly quiet either. I decided to go swimming one night to avoid Mara and Sam and I could hear Ainsley and the window was closed. I actually walked back to our patio to see if I could still hear her but she wasn't that loud."

"Have you ever mentioned it?"

"Are you kidding? Mara takes it in stride since she freely admits how vocal she is. I'm afraid Ainsley would pass out in sheer mortification."

"So why does Sam seem to enjoy mentioning Bambi to you?"

Jenna told Abbey the entire story and how it had originated between Mara and Matty before Sam decided to torture her with it as well. She mentioned that at least once a week a Bambi item would show up on her desk, on her computer, in her purse or luggage.

"You need to find a way to fight back."

"Oh, I take my revenge whenever I can, like the office incident or the sneak attack snow ball barrage later today. I've got everyone except Mara and you to turn on him when we start the snow ball fight."

"I won't attack but I won't say anything either."

"Thanks, now about that mug of coffee?"

Fifteen minutes later, Matty, ran straight to the fridge, pulled out the jug of chocolate milk and poured himself the biggest glass he could find.

"I think he's thirsty." Jenna laughed.

Matty ignored his sister, drank half the glass then filled it up again.

"You better save Mara some or she isn't going to be a happy camper." Jenna warned.

"What's for breakfast Grandma Abbey?"

"What ever you make for yourself."

"Jenna, what are you going to make me?"

"I'll hand you a bowl so you can have cereal."

"You're mean!"

"Merry Christmas, Squirt."

"Dad, the women won't feed me." Matty complained to Sam who had just entered the kitchen again.

"I'd like the record to show that he did not get that from me!" Sam said quickly.

"Matthew Tobias Seaborn, do you enjoy living?" Jenna hissed.

"Matthew, I'm shocked to hear such utter nonsense from you!" Abbey added.

Matty looked at his father who was shaking his head.

"Yes, I enjoy living and I don't think being hungry is nonsense."

"Son, Abbey is referring to your assertion that the women should be cooking for you. I strongly suggest apologizing and making your own breakfast."

"Sorry." Matty grumbled and went to take some frozen pancakes out of the freezer to pop into the toaster.

"I bet he wishes Sam had let him stay asleep." Jenna chuckled as she left the kitchen with Abbey to go sit in the living room.

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"Are women always that anal?"

Sam couldn't help laughing, "Yeah, trust me you never want to mess with the Sisterhood. You say or do something to one of them and they all jump on you. When more than one of them is around, you have to think before you speak."

"Oy!"

"So are you looking forward to going to Turks?"

"Yes, Sam tells me that there is a restaurant there that parents aren't allowed in. That should be fun. I sort of wish Mommy was coming along though."

"I know, she was disappointed when she realized that she'd have to spend half of that week in Ottawa. Never underestimate your Mom though, she might try to surprise you and fly down once she is done in Ottawa."

"I hope so. So what did you get her for Christmas?"

"Her traditional box of letters, a ton of Candy and a white gold necklace with gemstones dangling off it."

"Do you think she'll like my gift?"

"She'll love it and she needs a new one so it's perfect."

"Merry Christmas Sam and Matty." Jacob stated as he entered to pour himself some coffee.

"Merry Christmas, what did you get me?" Matty asked.

"You'll see eventually. How come you are having pancakes?"

"No one will make me breakfast."

"What do you want?"

"Eggs and bacon."

"I'll make a batch of scrambled eggs and bacon."

"You are the best Jacob. I only wish your kindness would rub off on my evil sister."

Jacob laughed, "Get me a dozen eggs and milk Squirt."

Sam looked at his watch, "Jacob you may want to wait a half an hour until Jed is up. Matty has his pancakes so he won't starve."

"I'll prep them but not cook them, then."

Sam poured himself another coffee and watched as Jacob taught Matty how to break an egg with one hand then whisk the eggs with milk and drop in the right amount of butter. He decided to fry up the bacon because they could always keep it warm in the oven.

"Morning, I smell bacon." Jed stated as he entered the kitchen.

"Jacob is making us all breakfast." Matty supplied.

"So that would make you the supervisor?" Jed asked with a grin.

"No, I'm the sous chef. I crack eggs and put each batch of cooked bacon in the oven to keep warm. I also made more coffee."

"Now, that is an important job." Jed messed Matty's hair and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Jenna entered the kitchen to refill Abbey, Sam and her mugs. She gave Jacob a kiss and stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Sweetie, you may want to add some eggs. Zoey, Charlie and the kids just pulled up."

"Matty crack another dozen eggs, then you can cut some bagels and cheese."

"Want me to do anything?" Jenna asked.

"You can make more coffee, maybe some hot chocolate for Mara and the kids and do we have enough fruit for a salad?"

"A tropical salad perhaps."

Jenna brought the coffee refills out and then went back to the kitchen to help Jacob. Once breakfast was almost ready to be served Sam went upstairs to wake up Mara. He was prepared for her to scowl at him and pull the covers over her head. He sat down beside her on the bed and bounced until she couldn't take it for another second and finally got out of bed.

"I hate you." She grumbled.

"Whatever Scrooge, get dressed because breakfast is ready and Zoey is here."

Her mood improved dramatically when Matty met her at the foot of the stairs and gave her a big hug.

"Sit down sleeping beauty, we want to eat." Jed ordered.

"Hi, Zoe, Charlie, Em and Al."

"Hi Aunty Mara." The twins replied in unison."

"Was Santa good to you this morning?"

"Yes, but Mommy said he left lots of our gifts here too." Alice replied.

"Oh, I was hoping all those were mine." Mara replied with a grin.

"Some might be yours, but most of them are ours." Emma answered with a grin.

"No, they are all mine."

"Mommy!" Alice laughed.

"You know, the longer it takes you to eat, the longer you have to wait for your gifts." Charlie said to his daughters who immediately stopped talking and started eating.

Sam smiled at Mara and wondered what Matty's reaction would be when he opened his gifts.


	5. Snowballs and the Mile High Club

Christmas Afternoon 2020

Once everyone was gathered around the tree with their respective presents piled around them the opening began. The tradition was for each person to open a gift so the others could see what they received. They always let the children start despite Mara and Zoey's protest that they were still children too. They complained so much that Jed made them last in each round.

Matty picked up a heavy box and tore open the paper, saving the beaded snowman Mara had made as the gift tag. He pulled out four books and didn't notice the blue ribbon had white cats on it. He examined each book and looked at his parents quizzically.

"Well Son, if you are going to have a cat we thought you should learn all about them first."

"I'm getting a cat?" Matty asked excitedly.

"Yes, in a few months your Mom will take you to pick out a kitten."

"Can I get a black one Mommy?"

"I told you." Mara said to Sam before answering her son."You can pick out any kitten you want."

"This is so cool thank you." Matty got up and gave his parents a hug and kiss.

Mara started laughing the moment she opened the small jewelry box. She looked at Sam and laughed even harder. She finally pulled the silver bracelet with a single charm out to show everyone. The second Jenna saw it she shot her Dad the evil eye. When it was passed to Matty, he scrunched up his eyes and made an ewe face. Once it was returned to Mara she asked Sam to put it on her wrist. Sam, kissed her wrist and fastened the clasp. A shiny silver charm of Bambi caught the tree lights and sparkled.

Jacob had been bored while Jenna had spent all her time on the road with the campaign. He had stumbled upon a stained glass work shop that offered classes. He spent two months working on various projects as Christmas gifts.

His works of art were a hit with everyone especially Mara who loved the trinket box with different coloured flowers and Abbey and Jed who hung up the 20x 20 stained glass window right away.

Matty's gift to his Mom was the last gift to be opened. Although Mara could afford the most expensive watch in the world she preferred a stainless steel Timex Indiglo watch with the date. Each watch would last for several years. Matty had noticed that face of her watch was pretty banged up and bought her a new one with a deep blue face and silver numbers. Sam had helped him guess how many links needed to be taken off and the watch fit perfectly. Mara gave her son several kisses and a hug and kept looking at it which thrilled him.

Once the gifts were all opened everyone got ready and went outside for the 2020 Bartlet Farm Snowball Invitational. The rules were simple, everyone had 30 minutes to make their snowball arsenal and upon Jed's whistle the goal was to hit as many people as possible on the opposing team. One team was Abbey's and the other Jed's. No matter who was on her team every year Abbey's team won.

Sam stood there stunned, shaking all the snow off of him while everyone else laughed. As soon a the whistle was blown, everyone turned and aimed at Sam. All the snowballs reached their target, including the ones thrown by Alice and Emma.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Bambi says Merry Christmas." Jenna yelled and then snickered.

"You little imp, I'm going to get you for this my pretty and your evil snow helpers too."

"You started the Bambi war Dad, so take the payback like a man."

Mara started laughing so Sam combined two snow balls and hit her with them.

"Now, that's funny." He said with a smirk.

Mara waited until he turned around and ambushed him. She pushed him hard in the back and he landed face first in the snow. When he rolled over she jumped on him and shoved snow in his face.

"After all these years, you should know better than to mess with me Pretty Boy."

Sam tried to roll her in to the snow but she had him pinned down and had another pile of snow in her right hand.

"Go ahead punk, make my day."

"If I promise to simply kiss you, will you drop the snow?"

"Sure but if you try anything, I'll bust you like a piñata."

"I surrender."

Mara leaned down and kissed her husband tossing the snow past his shoulder as he deepened the kiss. They both forgot about the snowball war and continued kissing until Sam started to get cold from lying in the wet snow. When he got up the back of his jeans were soaked and Mara sent him inside for a hot shower and a change.

"Care to shower with me?"

"Nope, you know I hate hot showers. I'm going to go help Matty out."

Mara brought her arsenal over to her son and handed him snowballs as he rapid fire struck his opponents. Mara had to tell him to stop hitting his sister so he went after Zoey who managed to duck everything he tossed at her. Once your arsenal was finished you were out of the game. Matty outlasted all his opponents with the help of his Mom's snowballs. Jed presented him with the snowball trophy and Abbey's team once again won.

Dec. 28, 2020

"How about we break out the lunch Abbey packed for us?" Sam asked as the plane was half way to Anguilla.

"Hungry for something other than me?" Mara asked with a playful grin as she put her sundress back on.

"You are the reason I'm so hungry, keeping you satisfied wears me out." Sam replied with a smirk

"Yet you think we don't have sex enough." Mara chuckled and picked up the picnic basket Abbey had prepared for them..

Abbey had packed a bottle of Dr. Pepper, 2 turkey salad sandwiches, 2 pieces of Mara's gingerbread and a bunch of green grapes. Sam started with the gingerbread even though Mara warned him she wouldn't share her piece. After he finished everything Sam sat there looking at her with his sad puppy dog face and even whimpered a few times. Mara just looked at him and shook her head. She had given him the bigger piece so she didn't feel guilty about enjoying the fruits of her labour. She couldn't help laughing when he pouted as she popped the last bit into her mouth.

"You're mean."

"You're a big baby, plus you had the bigger piece so shut up."

"Some days I wonder how you can be a diplomat."

"Some days I wonder if you know your own name."

"Hey!"

"You started this Pretty boy so don't give me that injured party crap. I play nice when you play nice."

"You never let me get away with anything."

"Nope, If I did, you'd think I was pod Mara, beside I love verbal warfare. I can't wait until I'm finished teaching Josh so I can start zinging him again."

"Josh asked if you were mad at him because you hadn't called him One Fry in weeks. He said you were little Miss Serious all the time."

"There is no time for joking around, I'm still going to be teaching him once you take over. I want him to have a week of training in the Sit room and this Administration won't help me out. So, we'll have to do it once you control the Sit. room."

"I have to admit being in there is pretty intimidating. You feel like you are being called into the deans office. This time around there are no friendly faces like Nancy, Fitz or Leo. I'm not looking forward to it."

"I like it down there. I met with Nancy a few times and..."

"You feel like a duck in water."

"Yeah, total comfort. Has Nancy said anything regarding me lately?"

"No, just that you've coordinated some exercises together. Why?"

"Billings does not like me at all, she warned me that he'd have a fit the first time I walked in. You're probably going to be forced to remind him that if he doesn't like being in the Sit room he can be replaced. That is, if he doesn't resign just before you take office. Nancy says she's heard rumors that he knows we are a package deal and he doesn't like it."

"It's not like you haven't been called in before by the White House."

"I know but until now I've been a voice on the speaker phone. Now I'm going to be grumpy and pissed at three in the morning."

"So World War Three is not far off?" Sam teased.

"With the ultimate decision being yours, no it's not far off." Mara teased back.

"Did you know that Jenna was naked when Jacob proposed to her?"

"What a segway in topics! Yes I did and no you can't send the 47th Airborne after him as your first act as President."

"What about a seal wet team?"

"Um, no. You are so bad Sam. You act like she's a minor or something."

"I thought you found my over protective father bit charming?"

"When she was sixteen it was cute, at twenty it was sweet at 28 it's annoying!"

"OK but a leopard never changes its spots."

"You forget you are talking to the original leopard. Our little girl is no longer 6 going on 26, she's 28 going on 40."

"I asked Abbey on Christmas morning, where did the time go?"

"Time waits for no man."

"I'm serious don't give me platitudes."

"Days turn into weeks, weeks turn in to months and months turn into years. Seasons start to blur and in the blink of an eye your another year older. That is where the time goes."

"Time seems to have sped up in my opinion."

"It hasn't, you've just been a tad bit busy for almost the last year."

"I'll be a tad busy for the next 8 years."

"Yes and let me tell you, right now 8 years seems like forever and a day to me. Did you ask Jed about the swearing in ceremony?"

"Yes, he was touched and honoured."

"Ah, but did he agree?"

"Yes, he was surprised you didn't want to do it though."

"Have you started your inaugural speech? Is Toby pissed that you are writing most of it yourself?"

"No, he's not mad, I wrote most of Jed's two and John's. He's given me ideas and yes I'm on my second draft."

"My best advise, keep it short."

"Jenna, told me to keep it simple stupid."

"Did you give her hell for calling you stupid?"

"No, I couldn't be bothered."

"So have you filled all of your positions?"

"Yes all the non committee or hearing ones. I don't anticipate having any confirmation trouble. Donna tells me she has your staff all ready."

"I keep telling her they are her staff but she won't listen to me. My real staff is not too happy with the 6th floor now having a separate clearance downstairs and one on the 6th floor. Leslie just hopes the agents posted outside my door are pleasant eye candy."

"Do you mind explaining to me again how come we don't have company on this flight?"

"A handful of agents went down a few days ago to do a security sweep. My neighbour on the left was kind enough to rent her house to me during our stay. They can stay there, more agents are arriving on American Airlines later today."

"Ah, I guess this will be the first time you wear a bikini in Anguilla."

"Samuel, you know what I wear."

"Yeah, but we won't be alone this time."

"I'm not letting agents mess with my time in Anguilla. I arranged with Ron for them to be on the edges of my property and infront of the house."

"Ron agreed to that?"

"Yes, the Secret Service did this massive research of our private lives to see what they could find out from the media. He said they were very impressed, even the bay house exact location was never mentioned. Ron said that security will be beefed up next time but they would try to keep it at perimeter as best they could."

"But won't the agents have high powered binoculars?"

"Sam, they will be looking for intruders not us."

"Like I wouldn't cop several views of you naked."

"You would but they are professionals. Anyway my lack of clothing is not up for debate. I never thought I'd hear you tell me to put on clothes."

"I know, but it's bad enough Jacob has seen you topless, I don't want our entire detail able to pick your body out in a pictorial line up."

"Speaking of pictorials, did CJ tell you what I did to her last week?"

"No, she just that that you were evil incarnate. What did you do?"

"I called her to ask her opinion on what reaction would be if I was the January centerfold for Playboy. I told her you weren't going to tell me what to do and my list of pros and cons didn't help me much. She freaked of course, asked me if I lost my mind, lectured me and then I started laughing and she called me every name in the book and threatened to revoke my status in the Sisterhood."

"That was mean, too bad I didn't hear her reaction though. I know I don't tell you what to do, but come on, in that case I'd forbid you to do it."

"You'd forbid me? Sam, I hope you'd actually have the sense not to say the F word. Let me tell you, not only would I do it but I'd call Hustler instead."

"I'd think forbid and use my writing skills to phrase it as a request. I know better than to say forbid or you can't to you."

"Good to hear, you had me worried there for a few seconds. You need a hair cut by the way."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to tell me I needed a hair cut. I thought it would be last night when you were playing with my hair."

"I was going to say something but you distracted me."

"Oh by the way, Matty wishes you could go to Turks with him, so if you can swing it."

"Yeah, I think I can make it there by dinner time on Thursday, but don't mention it just in case I can't."

"I can't believe I'm going to be President in 20 days."

"I know, just don't refer to yourself as the leader of the free world, that bugs the crap out of me."

Sam smiled and pulled his wife into his arms. He left a soft kiss on her neck and sighed. "You know I couldn't do this without your love and support. Don't forget, I love you more than the country."

"Sweetie, you'll do good. You will make people's lives better. I believe in you."

"I love you."

"I love you too Samuel. So on the scale how nervous are you?"

"Right now, a 2, I'm pretty sure that when we arrive back to Andrews it will be about a 7."

"Just do your best every day and try to remember quitting time. Then you'll make the country and more importantly, me, happy."

"Yes, keeping your Defcon level low is incredibly important. Can I ask you a question that I really don't want the answer to, but I need to know."

"Yes, Donna would still drop Josh in a second for George Clooney."

"This has nothing to do with Donna."

"Yes, I'd still drop Josh in a second for George Clooney."

"Mara!" Sam sighed.

"Don't worry I wouldn't drop you for George Clooney."

"If you don't shut up and let me ask my question, I'll give you to George Clooney."

"I like George, we get along well so that wouldn't exactly be punishment for me." Mara replied knowing she was driving him crazy.

"You are the most exasperating person alive!"

"I know, it's just so much fun driving you crazy."

"How old was Jenna when she lost her virginity?"

Mara was tempted to say 16 but she thought maybe he'd explode so she decided to tell him the truth. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just do."

"She was twenty."

"I can live with that."

"So will you stop planning Jacob's demise now?"

"Yes."

"Finally. He's a good guy Sam. Did Josh ever tell you how he described him to me, that first day he saw them talking in the hospital?"

"I don't think so."

"He said, he's a Sam clone, that can't be healthy."

"Really?"

"Yup, Jenna told me later that we obviously shared the same taste in men. So can you fault Jenna for falling for a guy just like her beloved Unca Sam?"

"I guess not. Have they even thought about a date yet?"

"No, all Jenna told me was that she wanted it small just like our wedding and she wondered if it would be possible to get married without the press finding out."

"That may be hard considering I'll be President."

"That is what she was thinking too. I told her to never underestimate the cunning and guile of the Sisterhood."

"You know, if I harvested the power of the Sisterhood, I don't think I'd need the CIA anymore."

"That my friend, is just the tip of the iceberg. Just don't piss the Sisterhood off or you won't be President of anything, anymore."

"I'm well aware of that my Sweet. I guess renting a sailboat is out this time."

"Yes, we aren't there long enough to go on an overnight sail. We only have 8 days to frolic in the ocean and make love on the beach."

"And make love in the pool, on the patio, in the kitchen, on the couch, in our bed..."

Mara stopped him from talking by kissing him passionately. They were about to have sex for the second time that flight when the pilot let them know they'd be landing in ten minutes. Mara teased Sam the entire time they were in the car and as soon as the beach house door closed behind them Sam whisked her into his arms and tossed her on the couch to have his way with her.

The lead agent during their stay was about to knock on the door when he heard Mara cry out in pleasure. He chuckled to himself, he'd heard stories about how vocal Mara was and how often she was vocal. There was currently a pool on how many times the future first couple would rack up during the first 100 days. While John had dismissed the pool earlier, he was starting to think this trip would help him come up with a winning number. He also wondered how long he'd be sitting on the front step before he could knock on the door. John was about to find out just how little recovery time they both needed when they were in a serious sex mood.


	6. The Oath

Jan 16, 2021

"So what are you wearing to the inauguration Sam?" Carol asked.

"Mara's covering that."

"Kay, what's Mara wearing?"

"I don't think she knows, I know she hasn't decided on a gown for later."

"She will be wearing an American designer though, right?"

"I highly doubt it. She never gives in to expectations."

"The two of you are going to be the death of me."

"Don't worry I'll give you a state funeral."

"You're not funny, geek boy."

"Everyone is calling me names today."

"Yeah cause tomorrow we'll have to just think it without saying it."

'20 bucks says you call me something before our first week is done."

'20 bucks says I call you something before our first day is over."

"Just as long as the press doesn't hear it, I'm fine with it."

"Are you nervous?"

"Nah, that will come on the 18th when I walk in the Oval for the first time and realize it's my office."

"I'm only going to the first few balls then I'm heading home."

"Can Mar and I come with you?"

"Umm, no! I'm going to go over things once more, then head home. You should enjoy your last night of freedom."

"Thanks, Carol, see you tomorrow. Send Josh, Jenna, Charlie and Toby in please."

"What's up Dad?"

"I'm on my way out, do you need anything before I go?"

"Nope, we'll see you on the podium." Charlie replied.

"I'll see you in the morning Dad. We are expected at ten?"

"Yes."

Sam walked out of his transition office for the last time, bought a gift in Canada Place and crossed the street to the Canadian Embassy. He agreed that the new security to get to the sixth floor was a pain in the ass but he wasn't going to confess that fact to his wife who had been bitching about it for weeks. He smiled at Leslie who was just packing up to leave.

"So has your eye candy, sweet tooth been satisfied?"

She laughed, "For the most part, these two don't talk much. Thanks for insisting I get to be Cinderella tomorrow."

"No problem, did you find a dress?"

"Yes I did, Mar lent me some fabulous jewels to complete my ensemble."

"I'll see you tomorrow Leslie."

"See ya Sam."

Sam nodded at the two agents standing outside Mara's office door, knocked once and entered. He loved the sight before him as Mara was standing there in her skirt and a sheer black bra.

"Love the look baby."

"Hey Sweetie, I just spilt juice all over myself."

"Damn, If I was a minute earlier I could have cleaned you up."

"Yeah, and it would have taken an hour instead of two minutes."

"Maybe, but you would have loved every minute of it. I'm going to miss popping over here whenever."

"I'm going to miss your visits too."

"Since you are half way there, how about some couch sex?"

"You have a one track mind Samuel. Luckily for you I'm on track with you to..."

Mara didn't get to finish her sentence as Sam quickly closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately. While he continued to kiss her, she reached behind her waist and unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the floor. An hour later, Mara reluctantly got off the couch because her leg had fallen asleep pinned under Sam's. She put her clothes back on and tossed Sam's at him. She noticed a Laura Secord bag on the floor and picked it up. It contained 15 of her favourite licorice lollipops.

"Thanks for the treat."

"Anytime, thanks for that treat."

"Anytime Spanky. Get dressed and let's go home."

"Carol asked me again what we were wearing tomorrow. What am I wearing?"

"You'll see in the morning. No, I don't know what I'm wearing yet. It won't be new though."

"What are we having for dinner?"

"I don't know, Matty said he wanted to make dinner. We may be having just drinks." She laughed.

Once they arrived home, they found Matty putting the finishing touches on his lemon thyme chicken. He explained that he'd watched his mom make it so often he was sure he could recreate it. The chicken was moist and tender and they made brownie sundaes for dessert. After dessert they sat down to play a game.

The phone rang and Mara leaned over to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mar, I have my dress on and none of my jewelry goes, can I come over to raid your collection?"

"Sure, maybe you can help me figure out what the hell I'm going to wear."

"Kay, I'll be right over."

"Ainsley is on her way over. We'll be in my wardrobe room. Send her up, I'm going to take my jewels out of the safe."

"Dad, if I get tired of the parties can I come home?"

"Yes, just come tell your Mom and I and we'll make arrangements."

Ainsley knocked on the door and Matty go up to open it. "Wow, you look great Aunty Ainsley."

"Thank you Matty, will you save a dance for me?"

"Sure, Mom's up in her closet."

"Ainsley you look divine."

"Thanks Sam."

"What you don't want a dance from me?"

"I didn't think tearing you away from your wife would be possible."

"Why don't you negotiate with her while you shop. Tell her I suggest her black pearls."

"See ya later."

Ainsley climbed the stairs and found Mara pacing infront of her rack of formal gowns. She turned around and smiled at Ainsley who was poured into a pale gray strapless gown.

"Wow great dress, it's sort of platinum coloured so lets look at platinum pieces."

"Sam said he'd go with your black pearls."

"Sam would, no I think you need some colour. I think my Caribbean collection would be perfect, they are platinum and various shades of blue and green. Close your eyes and let me put the necklace on."

"Oh wow, these are incredible Mar. How come you never wear them?"

"They need a spectacular dress, the one I use to wear them with was ruined. Now put the earrings in and there is a bracelet too."

Ainsley put the rest of the jewels on and spun around in the mirror. I feel like a million bucks."

"You are wearing a million bucks worth of jewels and you like look a few million."

"Ah thanks, so what are we going to do about you?"

"I have no clue, I feel like I did when I was trying to find a wedding dress. I told Sam I was going to wear jeans and he said that was fine with him."

"Mara, if I recall, half the problem then was that you were looking for perfection. I think the problem now is that you are worrying about the image you'll project. Stop trying to please anyone but yourself."

"Ains, as much as I try to pretend none of this affects me... I'm acutely aware of how my actions reflect on Sam. I refuse to give up my job, I refuse to be called First Lady, I refuse to be a First Lady. I convinced Sam that not moving into the residence was a good idea."

"Mara, this is Sam's home, he didn't want to leave it. You'd suck as a First Lady but you are a brilliant Ambassador and one hell of a foreign policy advisor. Now stop thinking about the American People and pick something that will stop Sam in his tracks. Pick something that will make him beg to skip the balls so he can make love to you instead. How about this?"

Mara looked at the purple cleavage dress that Josh and Sam loved so much and smiled.

"I know Josh will approve of this one." Ainsley chuckled.

"Let that be the default dress, if we can't find me something else I'll wear it."

"See the pressure is off now."

Ainsley took the left rack and Mara the right. She stopped at the cherry Versace that she had worn for her first Valentine's Day Gala and smiled. Sam had yet to regain his sight and wanted to know what her dress looked like. So rather than explain that the dress was chiffon over thin silk in a deep cherry colour, with a top that twisted over her breasts like a bandeau and that the twist started a bending slit two inches wide that snaked its way down to a thigh high she told him to take a look. She closed her eyes and she could still feel his hands as he started at her bare shoulders and worked his way down the side of her breasts until he felt skin on the left hand side.  
Sam's finger snaked past her ribs and downwards, over her hip and straight down her leg. Ainsley looked over at Mara and realized she was going down memory lane and stopped to watch her face.

"That's a great dress, where's it from?" She asked snapping Mara back to the present.

"My first Valentine's Day Gala, the dress is 20 years old."

"You have incredible fashion instincts Mara, not one of these dresses is outdated. I love this velvet coat dress."

Ainsley showed the teal coat dress to Mara. "That was my Grandma's from the sixties. If it wasn't going to be so damn cold tomorrow I'd wear it." She took it from Ainsley and noticed that there was something underneath it. She unbuttoned the dress and discovered a silk emerald dress she'd forgotten about.

"Ains, close you eyes until I tell you to open them."

Mara took off her sweater and bra and slid in to the dress. She went over to the shoe closet and grabbed a pair of stilettos that were a near perfect match. She stepped out side and gave Ainsley the OK to open her eyes. She walked back in to the room and posed infront of Ainsley.

"Va,Va,Va, Voom! Mara, why have I never seen you in that dress? You look like a Goddess."

"Thanks, do you think this is the one?"

"Yes, you will be the sexiest non First Lady in history. Sam will go insane and so will Josh which will provide a lot of entertainment for me. I love watching Josh try to dig himself out of a hole with Donna."

She chuckled, "You'd think after all these years Josh would know to keep his mouth shut."

"True, but after all these years Donna knows damn well that Josh is fixated on your breasts so she'd hurt him for thinking it."

"Did I ever tell you about the time Jacob got a perfect view of the girls?"

"I remember Sam muttering about it but he didn't give me any details. What happened?"

"This was about 3 years ago. We were up at the Bay house and they all went out sailing. I had to finish some work and then I took advantage of the sun and sat out by the pool sun bathing."

"Topless as usual."

"Yup, I heard Sam say they would be gone for three hours so I wasn't expecting them back an hour early. Jacob was the first up to the house and since he saw me, I didn't bother covering up. Sam wasn't a happy camper when he finally made it up to the deck. I think that was the only time he wasn't happy to see the girls on display."

"Sam isn't the jealous type but he is very protective of the girls. Jacob caught a half view of me once. I was wearing a very skimpy bikini top and when I came out of the pool one of the triangles had completely moved to the side. Jacob just sort of pointed to his chest and I looked down, turned beet red and fixed my top."

"Did you tell Tom?"

"Yeah, it not like it was Sam."

"I thought he was finally over the jealous thing."

"He is but every so often the green monster rears it's ugly head. He'll say that was a long hug or Sam had his hand on your back for twenty minutes. He notices everything and comments on it."

"Doesn't that bug you?"

"It did a bit in the beginning, I'd remind him that we had a roof over our heads at an insanely low price thanks to you and Sam. I screamed at him once and that seemed to do the trick. I 've always known that he trusted me, it just took him a number of years to trust that Sam would never try to start something with me. So what jewels are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. Are you guys going to the swearing in?"

"No, I'd rather watch from the comfort of my couch in my sweats."

"Can, I join you?"

"Sure but I think Sam may have an objection or two."

"Damn this President thing."

Ainsley gave her a hug. "Cheer up you'll always have your friends and we will always look at Sam and see a goof ball."

"Thanks, go home and show Tom super model Ainsley."

"Don't forget I'm making you dinner tomorrow."

"Don't forget to have a big glass of liquor waiting for me."

"I'd never forget your liquid courage, should I tell Sam to come up here?"

"Nah, I want his jaw to drop tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Madam Ambassador."

On the way out Ainsley told Sam that the dress issue had been resolved and that Mara wanted to surprise him. Sam continued playing the game with his son until Matty finally won. Afterwards they shared a big bowl of bubble gum ice cream.

"Matty, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. If you need to see me, come straight down to my office. You may have to wait but if it is really important to you just say I need my Dad now to Ginger."

"Okay, but it's not like I'm going to be over there all that much. Are you keeping our family cell?"

"Yes I am."

"Good, are you going to have dinner with us?"

"Your mom has agreed to me working from 7-5, so that I'm home by 6 for dinner. I know emergencies are going to come up but I'm going to try to make it home every night."

"Cool, maybe I can come by your office every so often instead of Mom's after school."

"I thought you liked being at the Embassy?"

"I do, but I can bug Jenna and freak Uncle Josh and Toby out at the same time."

"Freaking Josh out was one of your mom's favourite things to do in the White House."

"I know, she's told me a few stories. Are we ever going to stay in the Residence?"

"Occasionally, if something big comes up, I'll want you there so I can pop up to see you, even if it's only for an hour. That's why Mom told you about decorating a second bedroom. The First Family normally stays on the second floor but the Sky Parlour or the Seaborn Suites as Abbey use to call them are special to your Mom and I so we'll stay there."

"Whatever. I'm going to go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Mara had just changed into her PJ's and hung up her dress when Matty came up the stairs.

"Night Mommy."

"Want me to tuck you in?"

"Sure, I'll call you when I'm in bed."

Mara entered her sons room a few minutes later and sat cross legged on the end of his bed.

"So how are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"I guess it should be exciting but I'm not really looking forward to it. The only good thing about this is that I know you always have my back."

"Forever and a day, my love. Come here."

She wrapped her son in a hug and a tear fell down her check when Matty started playing with her ponytail. From the time he was a baby he would play with her ponytail and he stopped doing it around age five.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, my love. You just took me down memory lane. You use to play with my hair when you were younger. I'd hug you and you'd pet my hair as a baby, then grasp it as you got a little older and you'd twirl it when you were 3 and 4."

"I remember that, your hair still smells the same."

"I've used the same shampoo for 40 years. Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

"Would you?"

"I'd do anything for you my love."

Mara told him a story until he finally drifted off to sleep. She left a kiss on his forehead and went downstairs to bring Sam to bed. He was nursing a JD so she picked the glass up and finished the remnants in one sip.

"Come to bed. I guess it's too late to tell them you changed your mind."

"Yeah, I checked today out of curiosity."

"So I'll wake you up at two tomorrow?"

"Nice try. I'll wake you up around 9."

"Come to bed."

"Are you going to make it worth my while?"

"Sam, we had sex earlier. We are going to sleep, end of discussion. Of course, if you want to piss me off..."

"I'm right behind you Sweetie." Sam replied quickly and sprung off the couch to follow her upstairs. The last thing he needed was a pissed off Mara on his inauguration day.

Sam actually slept in until 8 am, got out of bed, took a shower, put on his robe and went downstairs for some coffee. He decided to make breakfast and he was almost finished when Matty came downstairs for some orange juice.

"Do me a favour buddy, bring a glass of juice up to your mom and wake her up. I'm bringing breakfast for all of us to my room."

"Sure, let Mommy be all grumpy at me."

"That was the plan, now go."

Matty crawled into his parents bed and tapped his Mom on the shoulder. She turned around and gave him the one eyed grumpy look that he was expecting.

"Dad is bringing breakfast up in a minute, time to get up."

Mara mumbled something and got comfortable again. Matty picked Tedzy up and was playing with his ribbon when Sam came up the stairs with a plate piled high with cheddar cheese scrambled eggs and bacon. He took one look at his wife and rolled his eyes. He placed the tray on the bed and sat down handing Matty a fork.

"I guess your MOM doesn't want to eat until 5 tonight." Sam said loudly.

Mara sat up and looked at the plate. "Save me three pieces of bacon and about 2 eggs worth." With that she laid back down.

Sam and Matty continued to eat and Matty took his Mom's orange juice since she wasn't drinking it. After he ate Matty went to get dressed and Sam pulled the covers off Mara.

"I hate you."

"Right back at you babe."

Mara sat up and ate while Sam went over to her fainting couch to see what she had laid out for him. He wasn't surprised to see a blue shirt and blue and gray stripped tie. H picked up the navy suit and didn't recognize it.

"Did you buy me a new suit?"

"No, you've had that for two years. You wore it once and said it was too hot. I figured that would be a good thing today."

"Ah, wow I get to pick my own underwear. That's showing some great faith in me."

"I've bought all your boxers so I'm not too worried, especially since no one will see them."

"I guess I should wear my blue coat."

"That would be a good idea, make sure your gloves are in the pockets."

"What are you going to wear?"

"I've narrowed it down to three choices. I'll make up my mind when I look at my clothes. Hey where did my orange juice go?"

"Your son was thirsty. I suggest you get your butt out of bed and decide what you are wearing."

Mara sighed and got out of bed, she left Sam to get dressed and went into her wardrobe room. She ruled out a long suede skirt and decided she didn't feel like wearing panty hose so she went with option three. She grabbed a pair of socks and was dressed fifteen minutes later. She put in her bezel set emerald earrings and brought the chain in to Sam to put on for her.

"Looking mighty sexy there Sweetie. It's almost what you wore when you were sworn in."

"Thanks, put my chain on."

"You know I loved what you were wearing then, but I like this even more."

"Sure because this top shows some cleavage."

Mara was wearing the same black leather pants and high heeled boots she has worn when Jed swore her in. She wore a long sleeve scoop neck velvet top in emerald green. Sam kissed her neck a few times before fastening the gold heart with an emerald floating in it. He had given it to her to mark their first trip to Nassau together and it was one of her favourites. She put on the gold and emerald tennis bracelet that her Grandma had given her for her twentieth birthday.

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her on to his lap, they were in the middle of a steamy kiss when Matty sighed loudly and asked if he needed to go get the hose.

"Have I told you what a wise ass you are growing up to be?" Sam asked.

"Several times, I'm impervious."

Mara started laughing and stood up. She messed her sons hair a little and gave him a hug. She brushed her hair and then decided to put it up in a ponytail so it wouldn't blow around. She called Matty back to see what he was wearing and gave his blue pants and white fisherman's sweater an OK. He'd pleaded with her to not make him wear a suit. Mara agreed and broke the news to him that he'd be wearing a tux to the galas. She secretly wondered who would complain about the bow tie first, father or son. She grabbed her purse and slipped in a bag of Good & Plenty.

Sam and Matty did up their coats and Mara walked out the door with hers wide open. Sam rolled his eyes and stopped for a second to reflect on the fact that this was the last time he'd walk through the gate as a Senator. He closed the gate, nodded his head to the security detail and slid in next to Mara.

"To the airport." Mara called out.

"Pronto." Matty added.

"Ignore them." Sam chuckled.

Fifteen minutes later, the car pulled up to the gate at the White House and then continued to the South Portico. Matty jumped out of the car first and waited for his parents. They were ushered inside. The President and First Lady were waiting just inside.

"Hello Sam, Mara and Matthew."

"Hello." Matty replied.

"Tom will take your coats." Cecila Davis stated.

When Mara took her coat off Cecila got a good look at what she was wearing and cringed.

"Mara, you aren't wearing that are you?"

The disapproval in her voice registered with Mara. "I was going to wear a micro mini skirt but it's a little cold today, so yes this is what I'm wearing."

Sensing trouble was brewing Daniel Davis escorted everyone into the sitting room where Jenna and Jacob were already waiting. Jenna had on a long brown leather skirt and a red boat neck sweater.

"Hi guys, I see we were both thinking leather this morning Mar."

"Yup, we both have great fashion sense." Mara replied shooting Cecila a look.

"I've been told that I should offer you a grand tour but you are all familiar with the White House."

"Yes we are." Matty replied.

"Jenna was telling me that she was your Deputy, Sam. Are you crazy about Politics too Matthew?"

"No, I think they are all crazy. I think politics is so boring."

"Yes my son loves me but he is not impressed with me." Sam said with a grin.

"Mara, what causes are you going to champion as First Lady?" Cecila asked.

"I have a full time job Cecila so I don't intend on getting involved at all. My Chief of Staff, Donna Moss Lyman will be the defacto First Lady."

"The President's wife is expected to represent..."

"Cecila, I'm Canadian so I can't nor do I want to represent the American people."

"Daddy is the only Yankee in our household." Matty stated.

"Yes it's me against 3 Canuks on a daily basis. So what are your plans Daniel?"

"We are going back to Orlando for a few weeks before taking a twenty day cruise. Then we were going to visit my youngest daughter in Denver. She's 7 months pregnant with her third child so we were going to help her out."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate the help. I know I was grateful that Sam was around when I had Matty."

"Did you do a natural birth Mara?"

"I didn't plan to but Matty decided to be born in the middle of a lock down test at the Embassy. I had no choice but to have a natural birth. Thankfully, it was a quick delivery."

"So that is how he ended up being Canadian."

"Yes and I was the baby nurse. I helped deliver him and cut the cord." Jenna added.

"And I focussed on my wife's face."

"That's what I did too Sam. The birth of a baby is a beautiful thing but not the birth itself."

"If men had to give birth, society would have died out before it got started." Mara chuckled.

"Daniel, anything you've noticed that needs fixing here?" Sam asked.

"I think the heating and air conditioning systems could use an overhaul."

"There never seems to be a good time to fix it."

"No, you need heat in the winter and air conditioning in the summer. I guess spring is the only time you can get the work done. I understand you won't be using the residence?"

"Not as our primary residence. We are staying put. I'll commute in."

"I guess you'll only stay after State Dinners or when an international crisis is looming."

"Or when the Secret Service deems it necessary."

"Mara, I hope you will still feel comfortable weighing in on international issues. I probably could have called upon you more often but I truly valued your opinions and ideas."

"Thank you Daniel."

"I intend on exploiting Mara's brain as often as possible."

The conversation s stopped when a butler brought in coffee, juice and pastries. Mara and Matty went straight for the cherry Danish's which made them both remember the Danish's at the Ritz in San Francisco. When they both went for a second Danish they broke out laughing. Matty ended up telling the story of liberating a dozen Danish's from the Ritz. Mara avoided talking to Cecila and it was finally time for them to leave for the Capitol.

"So Daniel and Sam will ride together and you'll come with me Mara and..."

"I'm sorry Cecila but Sam, Matty, Jenna, Jacob and I can all fit in our car. We'll see you there." Mara replied quickly as she grabbed her coat and headed out to the limo.

"Wow, Mom I'm impressed you didn't throw a punch." Jenna laughed.

"I didn't want to hurt my hand. Those Danish's were good though, Sam..."

"I'll request them for breakfast and bring them home as often as I can."

"So who has the bible?" Jenna asked trying to stir up trouble.

"You were suppose to take care of that." Sam replied quickly.

"No, you told me you could handle it."

"Jenna, this is not time for a Bambi prank." Mara warned.

"Oh, I almost had him."

"Remind me that my first act as President will be to fire her."

The car stopped and the door was opened. Matty got out first followed by Jenna and Jacob. Sam climbed out and gave his hand to Mara to help her out. Sam knew that up a short flight of stairs his Mother and Father would be waiting with the Bartlet's and his friends. He hung back for a moment and gave Mara a long kiss.

"Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be. I love you."

"I love you too Mara."

The door was opened for them and the first person Sam saw was Abbey. He took a deep breath and smiled. He was twenty minutes away from being sworn in and his nerves decided to kick in. He grasped Mara's hand a little tighter and she put her other hand on top of his and gave it a little squeeze. His mom was the first to approach him and give him a hug. He saw his sister and was surprised she was able to make it. He greeted his Father and then the Bartlet's. His twenty minutes disappeared in a flash and before he knew it everyone was seated and only Mara remained. She straightened his tie and gave him a long kiss. She stood beside him and reached out for his hand. Sam smiled at her and took a deep breath. Two Marine guards opened the door for them and cameras flashed as they took their seats. In what seemed like mere seconds, Sam was called forward by the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court and Jed Bartlet stood with Mara's bible. Sam waited for Jed to come down two steps and shook his hand. They took their place and waited for the Chief Justice to begin.

-Fin-

To be continued in The First Hundred Days.


End file.
